arora
by skullwitch
Summary: read it yourself


Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters but the storyline is my own.

In a realm called Celestria, twenty five years ago, was a calm peaceful realm until a fairy named Adele was stuck in a trap with a new born baby. Celestria was a realm of goodwill and magical being of all sorts. A realm for misfits and fairy tales. This realm mostly consisted of green lands and castles, mansions and cottages. There were kings and queens who were always fighting for each other's land but kept to the treaty of no wars.

Adele was a fairy with spectral coloured wings that dragged along the ground as she walked. Her hair was knee high, violet with turquoise highlights. Her eyes were hazel and had a pupil the shape of a heart. She wore a pink dress that touched her knees and was covered in glitter. She was about six feet and five inches tall and extremely shrill. She was a fairy godmother to many evil youngsters in this realm

She was flying when she got thrown with a pebble against the head and landed in a trap. She landed roughly in the trap. She damaged her wings by curling them around her arms to shield the baby. The baby was a little girl with black hair that just touched her shoulders, and was growing every hour by an inch. She had purple eyes with a cat like pupil. She was wrapped in a pink blanket that had a pair of fairy wings embroided on one of the corners. Adele was this baby's fairy godmother.

With the blanket around the baby, Adele made a sling to carry the baby as she climbed out of the trap. When Adele scuttled out of the trap, she set the baby down on the grass at the footing of the Oaktree and started looking at the leaves on the nethermost branch. Finally she found what she had been looking for, a mystic leave used in restorative actions, she brewed it in some water over a fire in a leaf and applied the water to the segments of her wings where they were tattered. She was trying to get away from Rumpelstiltskin, the baby's father. He was the world's most paramount evil.

The thunder rolled and lightning flashed this was one of Rumpelstiltskin's dramatic entrances. He had found Adele and who knew what mood he was in.

"Where you heading, dearie? I think you have something that does not belong to you, dearie!" asked Rumpelstiltskin

"This child will not fulfil that appalling prophecy that the seer had foretold. I will not allow you to destroy her life. Therefore I will take her somewhere you will never find her." Said Adele

"On the contrary, dearie, she is my daughter. And I will do what I please to her life. And I am not planning to abolish her life. Which father will ever do that to his own offspring?"

"But your wife might do what you might not. Then she will have to find her first. And you will never see her again"

"I will always find her, she has my blood coursing through her veins…"

Adele had flown away before he could finish his speech. But anyway, the prophecy was said as follows: " **When the girl reaches seven years old, she will be a virtuoso of magic. When she reaches sixteen years, she will be a virtuoso of destruction. And when she reaches the age of twenty five, she will be the greatest evil in all of the realms.** "

I am Rumpelstiltskin's daughter, Arora, and I will tell you what really happened to me. How I found out who I am and what I am. And who really destroyed my life.

Adele did eventually get away from Rumpelstiltskin. She left me hidden in an orphanage for girls in the kingdom of Tantria.

I lived in the orphanage for seven years. The other girls called me a freak because I had purple eyes and really fast growing hair, my hair got cut at least every second day. They left me out of games and never let me come to their tea parties. But on my seventh birthday (the day I got put in the orphanage, no one really knew the day I was born), I got adopted by king Stefaan and queen briar-rose. The have a son named prince charming. And he was an amazing big brother, who always looked after me and protected me.

A week after I was adopted, the king and queen decided to coronate me as princess of Tantria. The villagers all came to the celebration and brought gifts for me. The palace fairies also gave me gifts of magic.

"My sweet Arora, my wish is that you will always be happy." said the fairy with the blue water dress.

"Arora, my wish is that you will grow to be a beautiful and kind princess." Said the fairy in a red fire dress.

But before the fairy with a green grass dress could give me her magical gift, the ball room filled with black smoke and the doors creaked open.

"You are not welcome here." Spat king Stefaan before anyone could see who had come in.

A cruel laughter arose and the smoke evaporated. And less than a metre away from me, was a fairy dressed in black. She had a staff as tall as her and long black hair that almost touched the floor like mine did. She had blue eyes and wings that dragged behind her as she walked up the stairs towards me. These wings were as black as night skies.

"Oh," said the fairy, "I just came bearing a gift for the child." The king and queen exchanged worried looks but the fairy just smiled. "On her sixteenth birthday, Arora will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a death like sleep. And this spell can only be broken by true love's kiss." Everyone gasped and I, only being seven, did not know what this meant. The fairy disappeared and the celebration ended. All the villagers went home and I was put to sleep in my room.

The king ordered the guards to destroy all the spinning wheels in the kingdom and hunt down the fairy in black. All magic was forbidden in the kingdom. And all that could conjure was put to death by flame.

The day I turned sixteen, I just played in the village with prince charming and the village children.

"How about a game of hide and seek." Asked a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Alright, you all hide and I will count to twenty five and then I will come find you. Remember Arora not to wander too far from the castle. You know what happened last time. Mom and dad will be very mad." said prince charming

"I will be fine. Just start counting already. And I am not a baby anymore." I said

He started counting and everyone ran in different directions. I went into the castle and up the stairs to a tower, the tallest of the five, and opened the wooden door. As I went into the room I just saw a wooden wheel on a wooden frame, in the middle of the room with gold straw all around the floor. I was extremely curious about the wooden wheel. As I went closer to the wheel, I heard whispering downstairs and knew they would find me soon. I ran my hand along the wheel and suddenly felt a prick on my finger and fell into a deep, but conscious, sleep.

I was placed in king stefaan's second castle, which was built when I was adopted. And as I lay there on a bed, I could just hear as everyone who visited me cried and spoke to me. But not once could I tell them I was just fine. Even those who I could not match with a person in the village, those who I never knew their voices. There was someone with a gentle voice who sang to me quietly. He was there most of the time when no one else was around.

A long time had passed before anything had changed. I felt a kiss on my forehead and I was able to open my eyes. I was in a very big room filled with flowers and a man was standing next to my bed. He had short brown hair and purple eyes with a cat like pupil.

"I have not seen you in twenty five years." He spoke with the gentle voice that had sang to me for so long.

"Sorry but I do not know who you are. Are you the person who had sang to me all this time? Are you from the village?" I asked politely.

"No I live outside this village, dearie. You were just a baby when you were taken away from me. I am Rumpelstiltskin. And I was the person who had sang to you, I am your father. "

"Arora. But I have lived with girls all my life. Not that anyone actually liked me. And how do you know that I am your daughter."

"You must know that I am your father, dearie. When I heard of a little girl with long black hair and purple eyes being adopted by the king in this realm, I knew I had to come see you. But I was too late, someone already got to you first, dearie."

"Well I always thought I was never from around here. A fairy with long black hair cursed me when I was seven years old."

"Maleficent. That evil, conspiring fairy. She is the reason I lost you in the first place."

"What did she do?"

"She is your mother and she wanted to destroy your life. And by the looks of it, she had done so. Oh when I get my hands on her."

"This is way too much information for one day, I need to freshen up first before I hear anything else."

"As you wish dearie. Come with me and I will take you to your real home."

But before we left the castle a fairy appeared.

"You." Said Rumpelstiltskin

"I will not allow you to take her away from this holy castle. I will protect her if it is the last thing I will do…" said this fairy

But with a simple wave of his hand, Rumpelstiltskin made the fairy into a bunch of flowers that fell to the floor.

He stepped over the flowers and took my hand to lead me out of the castle and he stopped right outside the door, he held my hand and, with his other hand, made a circle in front of us and a portal appeared in front of us. We stepped through and the castle was gone, we were now in a forest. The birds sang all around us as we walked further into the forest. We walked over a bridge and through a stone arch. Behind a big boulder was a beautiful cottage. It was a two story house that had strawberries growing up the sides of the house.

In the gardens were spectral irises, roses, and daisies. The grass was long, green and soft. We walked through the grass to the front door and Rumpelstiltskin held the door open. I went inside and he followed, he led me to the kitchen and held a chair out for me. I sat down and looked all around.

He walk to the fireplace and waved his hand over the floor of the fireplace and a fire appeared out of thin air. He got the kettle and filled it with water and placed the kettle on the fire. He then got some biscuits out of the cupboard and placed it on the table.

"How did you do that? With the portal and the fire. And who was that fairy you turned into a bunch of flowers." I asked as he sat opposite me.

"I am a wizard dearie. The best in all the realms and you can also do as I can. We will go and pay your mother and king Stefaan a visit tomorrow. You need to first find some stable ground with your real family, dearie. That fairy was working with your mother to take you away from me after I ran away with you."

"What shall I call you? After all I have only known you since the moment I awoke."

"Call me what you will, dearie."

"May I call you father"

"If that is what you wish"

After we ate and had some tea, he led me to a room filled with things for a small child.

"I can change it if you like"

"No it is perfect the way it is "

"If you feel that you need to rest then you may in this room. It used to be yours."

"I will see you in the morning"

"Good night"

"Good night'

He left the room and left me alone. This used to be mine. There was a portrait in the corner on the floor. It had Rumpelstiltskin, a baby and the fairy named Maleficent. This was a portrait of my real family. But this fairy did not even seem half as upset as she did the day she cursed me.

The next morning I went into the kitchen and got the kettle on the fire. And while the water cooked I walked around the house. When I got back to the kitchen, Rumpelstiltskin had poured some tea into cups and was busy making some breakfast.

"She looked so happy. What had happened?" I asked as I helped him clean the pots.

"She was cursed right after you were born and she blamed you. But it was nothing to do with you. I tried to go to a seer to see what would become of her, but the seer just predicted your future instead. So I ran away with you to this house and put a protection spell around the house. When I went to town and left you with you fairy godmother, she kidnapped you and tried to hide you from your mother but landed up putting you in plain sight for her to find you." He said and I knew he knew who I meant.

"Did you love her? Before I was born, or was I just a mishap."

"No, dearie. Your mother and I where a perfect match. She could always turn into a dragon when someone threatened your existence. She used to sing to you every night before she got cursed. She is the exact reason why I am so gentle. But with trying to find you I have become known as the most powerful, evil wizard in all the realms. I hope the gods can forgive me as from this moment onwards I promise I will redeem myself by teaching what you were supposed to learn a long time ago."

"And what might that be."

"Well, magic of course."


End file.
